


Snow Day

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lazy Author, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Smut, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Snowmen, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, angel powers can do everything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: With the bunker snowed in to the point of even Netflix not working, Dean is bored to freaking tears. But when he finds out Cas has never really made a snowman or had a snowball fight or made snow angels before, he figured that was the perfect way to end his boredom. The sex had been an unexpected bonus.Basically, plot for the first half, porn for the second. Heh heh heh...





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_write_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/gifts).



> This is an UNGODLY late Secret Santa present fic, and I am sooooooooo beyond sorry. :( I am a horrible person, feel free to yell for the rest of eternity. But at least I eventually finished it, so that counts for something, right? *puppy dog eyes*
> 
> And for everybody else, no beta was harmed in the making of this fic by making them actually read it. You guys, on the other hand...

It was during a lapse in between cases that the blizzard hit and snowed the two hunters and an angel in the bunker, and at first Dean had been very pleased by that fact. A nice little vacation with his brother and best friend? It was almost kind of like a late Christmas present. After three days of the snow continuously piling up to the point that even the sturdiest vehicle in the Men Of Letters’ garage fleet couldn’t make it through the still-falling plague from winter hell to make it to the store for supply runs (and more beer), it started getting annoying. The internet messing up a few days later though, making even Netflix impossible, was the last straw. Dean snapped, just a smidge.

“I’m bored!” Dean all but shouted, kicking at the leg of the library table, startling his little brother, who’d been reading yet another book to keep himself busy.

“How the hell am I the younger sibling?” Sam muttered under his breath as he turned the page, earning him a truly heinous scowl from Dean.

“There’s nothing to do,” Dean grumbled, flopping himself down into one of the vacant chairs.

“Have you tried reading?” At the resulting bitch face from his brother, Sam tried another suggestion. “Video games? Shooting range? Cleaning?” Dean just shook his head at each one, and started laughing while shaking his head harder at the ‘cleaning’ suggestion. “Maybe Cas still has that old Sorry game?”

“I’d rather go after a vamp nest unarmed than play that stupid game again,” Dean all but sighed, “but I guess it’s better than nothing.” Sam went back to his book while Dean went off in search of the angel.

It turned out Cas had been in his room pretty much all day, which made the search go much faster than Dean would’ve preferred (since he really hated playing that damn board game after that week a few months ago when Cas had insisted they play nothing but). Knocking lightly on the open door, Cas looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of the bored hunter. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas, how’s things?” Dean asked, walking into the room and sitting down at the foot of the bed, as was his habit since him and Sam had declared this specific room Cas’.

Cas tilted his head, indicating that Dean’s choice of words had once again confused him slightly. “Things… are good?” He replied, hoping that was the proper response. He smiled rather awkwardly, but it grew more sincere at Dean’s nod. “And how are… things… for you?”

“Bored, man. So damn bored,” Dean complained. “It’s all this snow. There’s nothing to do. I mean, it’s not like when you’re a kid and it’s a snow day…”

Cas interrupted him just then. “What would you do as a kid?”

It took a few seconds for Dean to recover from his pre-recorded rant. “Well…” Dean tried to think of stuff he used to do with Sammy when they’d been much younger and stuck in a snowed-in hotel room waiting for their dad to get back from whatever hunt he’d left them for. “Umm, we’d usually have a snowball fight, and then make snowmen, I guess. And snow angels, too.”

“Snow angels?”

This was probably the most confused Dean had ever seen the angel, and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Grab your coat, I’ll show you.” He headed to his room for his own coat, and even managed to scrounge up two pairs of cheap gloves for them to use, and a scarf and hat for himself. The gloves would help with molding the snow, but since Cas couldn’t really feel the cold or get sick or anything, the rest were only necessary for the hunter.

Cas was already waiting at the bunker’s only outside door by the time Dean got there. He looked cautiously excited. Dean’s grin only got bigger at that. Not only was he going to have fun teaching Cas all the great stuff you could do in the snow, but the excitement of getting to show all this new stuff to Cas had made him completely forget how bored he’d been. He clapped Cas on the back of his coat and opened the door. “C’mon, I’m gonna teach you how to have some fun.”

At least three piled up feet of the fluffy white crap greeted them as Dean shoved the door open. Thankfully, most of it had piled itself up farther away from the entrance, or else they’d be spending the next five hours shoveling instead of having fun. Gotta love them small miracles.

Finding a fairly empty clear spot a few dozen yards away from the entrance, Dean turned around and smiled at Cas. “First off, snowmen.” At the confused-Cas head tilt, Dean explained further. “We make three huge balls of snow, put them on top of each other, and make it look like a person.”

“Why?” Cas asked, still confused.

“Because…” Dean paused, trying to figure that out for himself suddenly. “It’s fun?”

“I guess I’ll just have to trust you on this, Dean,” Cas sighed.

Dean showed Cas how to help him roll up the snow for the bottom part, and they quickly worked their way through it, as well as the next two pieces. Cas had repeatedly bit his lip, he was concentrating so hard, and for some reason that did funny things to Dean’s insides. Funny things were done to his insides every time their hands glanced against each other, too, even though the gloves really made it barely noticeable. Obviously, Dean must’ve been cooped up for way too long if his stomach was pulling freaking butterflies at Cas.

Trying to ignore his insides and their hilarity, Dean looked at the completed snowman frame, trying to decide how to decorate it.

“It doesn’t look very much like a person,” Cas said slowly, sounding like he was trying to spare Dean’s feelings at the potential insult.

“Not without a face, it doesn’t,” Dean said, finally making his decisions. “Be right back,” he said before rushing back into the bunker to grab what he needed, hoping that Sam had bothered to buy more carrots.

It took him a few minutes to gather everything he needed, and when he returned Cas was still standing where he’d left him, staring at the snowman as if trying to figure it out. Dean shoved the carrot into the nose spot, put some of the charcoal briquettes leftover from summer where the eyes should be, as well as three for buttons, then used a piece of black licorice for the mouth. He then plopped an ugly old hat he’d had stashed away at the back of his closet on top of the snowman’s head, and tied a spare scarf around its neck. He stepped back to see the results, and was actually kind of proud of himself. He’d never made one this nice with Sam when they were kids.

“See, now it’s a proper snowman,” Dean said, letting his pride bleed through into his voice, just a smidge.

“It still doesn’t look very much like a person,” Cas said, tilting his head this way and that, as if maybe a different vantage point might be what he needed to see it.

“Whatever,” Dean muttered as he stomped off to the nearest pile of snow. He made what he considered a perfect snowball, then threw it at the back of the angel’s head.

“Dean!” Cas shouted as he turned to face the hunter, startled and unsure why Dean had thrown something at him.

“That, Cas, was a snowball, and this is a snowball fight,” Dean said cheekily, before throwing another and hitting Cas right in the center of his chest.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Cas said, wiping away the snow from the front of his coat.

“You make a snowball like this,” Dean explained, making the next one slowly so that Cas could see the process, “and then you throw them at each other.”

“Why?” Cas asked, tilting his head again and making those butterflies return with a vengeance. This was Cas, Dean did not have a thing for Cas, he liked chicks, but lately whenever he did that damn head tilt thing, all Dean could think was how adorable it looked. But this was Cas, so there was no way he had a thing for the guy. Because it was Cas. Yet even to him the argument felt weak.

“Because it’s fun,” Dean said, a few seconds later than he should’ve. But thankfully, the angel still wasn’t all that great at interpersonal skills so he apparently didn’t think anything was odd about the pause.

“If you say so, Dean,” Cas sighed, and bent over to start making his own snowball. Dean pelted him in the side, which seemed to be just the thing to spur the angel on. Making snow people may not have been a skill Cas ever bothered to try, but battle, that he knew at least a little something about.

Half an hour later, Dean was panting with exhaustion, smile on his face and hair dripping from a combination of sweat and melted snow, and even Cas looked like he was starting to get tired. Dean just laughed and fell back into the snow, arms spread wide. “Knew I’d find something that would make you have some fun, Cas,” Dean said as he moved his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

“The snow people making wasn’t very interesting, but that fight was really enjoyable, Dean,” Cas said while watching Dean, confused look having returned.

“This is a snow angel, Cas,” Dean explained. He held out his hand so that he wouldn’t mess it up when he stood. “A little help here?”

Cas pulled him up a bit faster than he expected, and suddenly Dean found himself in Cas’ arms as he tried to steady the hunter. The butterflies apparently dropped some acid and started a rave, if the way Dean’s stomach suddenly felt was any indication. And when he looked into Cas’ eyes? ...Fuck, he had a crush. On Cas.

They kept staring at each other, way longer than they usually did. When Dean finally managed to pull his eyes away from those bottomless blue depths, he realized Cas was still holding him. He pulled away, even though suddenly he didn’t want to. It was Cas, freaking Castiel angel of the lord… but… it had felt right. Had always felt right.

Trying to hide his new yet apparently old feelings, both from Cas and from himself, Dean pointed at the indentation he’d made in the snow. “Snow angel,” he said, swallowing roughly and very glad that Cas’ ‘people skills’ were still pretty abysmal.

“That looks nothing like an angel,” Cas huffed, sounding a little insulted.

“Yeah? I’d like to see you make a better one, then,” Dean said, arguing back. This, this he could deal with. Less sexual tension, more regular manly posturing.

Cas gave him a bitch face worthy of Sam, and fell back in the snow awkwardly, trying to imitate Dean earlier. He moved his arms and legs in awkward imitation, as well. He even held his hand out for Dean to help him up, just like Dean had earlier. Dean gripped it and started to help the angel rise, when he slipped on a patch of ice he hadn’t seen before and instead fell on top of Cas. Which was really not a good place for Dean to be right now.

Dean looked down at Cas, whose breathing was a bit labored from having a person fall on top of him chest-first. “Cas,” he whispered.

“Dean,” Cas whispered back. His breathing changed, still labored but now in a much more erratic sort of way. And if Dean wasn’t mistaken, he was pretty sure he felt the angel hardening beneath him, which only caused his own dick to come to life as well.

“Cas?” Dean asked, leaning in closer to the angel’s face. He was pretty sure of Cas’ answer, but he wanted to be completely sure.

“Yes,” Cas said softly, and suddenly Dean was kissing him. It took Cas a few seconds to respond, then suddenly the angel was giving as good as he was getting, opening his mouth to let Dean’s tongue in to explore, moaning and running his hands up and down Dean’s back after removing his gloves.

Now Dean was completely certain that Cas was hard beneath him, because that was definitely an erection he was rubbing his own against. The kiss heated up, and Dean tried to pull away to catch his breath, but Cas just pulled him back by the scarf, before yanking it off and chucking it off to the side. The friction was amazing, hell, better than amazing, but even being a virgin to this kind of sex, Dean knew that it could only get better. Forgetting they were outside in a pile of snow, Dean tossed his own gloves and started desperately working on Cas’ shirt buttons.

He felt Cas’ hands sneak up under his own shirt, and they were a lot warmer than he would’ve expected. They felt exactly like they would if they’d spent the entire day inside, actually. The air around him was starting to feel comfortably warm, too. He stopped fighting with buttons just long enough to slip his jacket off, not even thinking about how dumb that should’ve been to do. Cas started yanking at his flannel, and that was gone too. So here he was, in a t-shirt in a snow drift, and he wasn’t even slightly chilly. His dick may have been using up most of his brain functions, but that was weird enough to pull him out of the lust haze.

“Cas,” he said, pulling away from the kiss. He moaned as Cas started moving down his neck. Important question, there was an important question… “Oh god, Cas…” he groaned when Cas started sucking on his neck. Fuck it. He decided to just rip Cas’ shirt open, because those buttons were being evil little cockblockers. The buttons all popped off in different directions, most of them getting lost in the snow. Oh yeah, that was the important question.

Cas pulled away from his neck long enough to help him out of his t-shirt. Before the angel could distract Dean again, he pulled away a little, even more weirded out by the fact that he wasn’t cold. “Umm, Cas? We’re surrounded by snow, so why am I not cold?” He felt like he deserved a damn reward or something for managing that many coherent words in a row when the man beneath him looked like sex incarnate.

Cas just huffed in irritation. “Angels do not perceive cold,” he said, trying to pull Dean back down into kissing him.

Dean resisted, much to his libido’s disappointment. Though Cas’ whimper was pretty damn sexy… no, important questions time. “That only explains you,” Dean said, running his hand up Cas’ stomach, wondering when happy trails got so damn arousing. Probably just Cas’...

“I can extend that to others,” Cas said impatiently. “Now stop asking stupid questions.” He grabbed Dean around the neck and pulled him in for further searing kisses, which Dean happily returned now that he knew he wasn’t going to die from frostbite just because he had some December outside sexings. There was some awkward shuffling as they both fought to get Cas’ arms out of his coat, suit jacket, and newly debuttoned shirt, though they ended up leaving the tie. Never again would Dean think plenty of layers were always the way to go.

“Need you… Cas…” Dean panted as he struggled out of his boots. He had never in his life been even close to this turned on, and it felt like if he didn’t get some release really fucking soon, he might die. “Want you… so bad…”

“Dean,” Cas moaned. His own shoes were gone in seconds, the laces unsalvageable and maybe even the shoes themselves. They both focused on their own pants, and Dean could barely focus enough to get his own pants off. Then flesh was sliding against flesh, and Dean almost cried with relief. This wasn’t as good as he knew it could get, but it was so much better than through so many damn layers.

“Want… want…” Dean rutted, feeling the frustration grow. He knew what he needed, and even though he’d never had sex with a guy before, he’d done anal a few times, and he knew he needed… “Fuck!” He shouted, feeling like an idiot.

“Dean, what is it?” Cas asked, concern finally pulling him out of his own lust haze, but only slightly. God, the angel had the most incredible sex hair.

“No lube,” Dean said in defeat, laying his head on Cas’ chest.

“Lube?” Cas asked, confused.

“Lubrication, so I don’t hurt you when I… when we have sex,” Dean said, actually blushing. It was one thing to have sex with the guy, but apparently explaining anal sex to him was something that could cause Dean freaking Winchester to blush.

“Is that all? There’s no need to worry, Dean,” Cas said, his hand reaching down to start sliding along Dean’s dick.

“Guh…” It wasn’t a real word, but Dean didn’t care, because holy fuck… Dean returned the favor as soon as his brain started functioning again, sliding his hand along Cas like he did this kind of thing every day. Well, he did, but it had always been his own dick until now. Cas replied with a fairly similar version of Dean’s original guh.

He decided to see if Cas had known what he’d been talking about as he slid his hand off the dick and started exploring further back. The angel let out the raunchiest gasp Dean had ever heard when he found the spot he was looking for, and it quickly dissolved into even raunchier moans when he slipped his first finger in. It went in smoothly, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. At the dirty look Cas gave him, Dean just explained with “Angel lube. Well fuck…”

“Dean,” Cas whined, squirming beneath the hunter. Fuck… Dean went back to preparing the angel, since the angel sex powers only provided free angelic Astroglide, but didn’t bother doing any of the stretching for him. But he definitely wasn’t complaining, especially with how fucking sexy and vocal Cas was being during the whole process.

When three fingers were stretching with minimal resistance, he moved to position them better. He grabbed Cas’ legs, and paused for a few seconds to take in just how truly wrecked the angel looked right now. He was almost certainly going to hell for dare defiling an angel of the lord like this, but at this point it would easily be worth that and more. “Ready?” Dean asked breathily. At Cas’ nod, Dean started pushing in, slowly and carefully. Even without needing to worry about lube, he was worried about hurting Cas. He wanted this more than anything ever, but there was no way he was going to risk it.

“Dean, I’m not going to break,” Cas complained, though it was pretty obvious he was enjoying himself at the same time.

“It’s your first time,” Dean said, still going slowly.

“Don’t care, need you, now,” Cas growled, and Dean couldn’t have stopped himself from slamming the rest of the way into Cas if he’d tried. And right now, he so did not want to try.

“Fuck, so tight and hot,” Dean moaned as he moved his hips. Maybe he’d been missing out all these years, only playing for one team?

“Harder,” Cas demanded, and Dean complied. There were no words after that, just moans of pleasure. Dean moved Cas’ legs again so they could kiss, and everything after was feeling and sensation and seriously the best sex ever.

“Close…” Dean managed to get out, out of breath from the most recent kiss. “Fuck…”

“Think I… am, too,” Cas panted out, even though he didn’t technically need to breathe like Dean.

“Then lemme help, angel,” Dean said with a smug grin. He grabbed Cas’ dick and started pumping it at the same speed as he moved his hips.

It took less than a minute before Cas came, screaming Dean’s name to the heavens. Dean followed right after, the combination of Cas squeezing tightly as he orgasmed, and how hot looked during it being just too much.

His body now turned to mush, Dean slumped on top of Cas, barely noticing the mess he landed in. He was still breathing heavily, and he was a little amazed that Cas was, too. “That was…” Cas started to say, but trailed off.

“Yeah, it definitely was,” Dean said, placing small kisses along the angel’s jawline. “We should probably do it a lot more often,” he said lazily.

“I think I’d like that,” Cas said shyly, making Dean laugh. They lay like that for a few minutes, snuggling naked in a snow drift trading soft, sweet kisses (Dean still couldn’t completely believe that he wasn’t even the slightest bit cold). Finally, Cas looked down at him, confused. “Is this usually what happens at the end of a snow day?”

“No, not really,” Dean tried to contain his laughter, and mostly succeeded.

“I think it should,” Cas said, nuzzling Dean’s hair.

“Agreed,” Dean said and smiled.

If Sam gave them strange looks when they finally came back in, clothing disheveled and Cas’ coat soaked all the way through on the back, he didn’t say anything, and they didn’t stop to chat because they were eagerly headed to Dean’s bedroom to try round two on an actual bed this time.


End file.
